Suction catheters are well known medical tools used as surgical instruments. One example is the ‘Yankauer’ suction catheter. This is a rigid hollow tube made of metal or disposable plastic with a curve at the distal end to facilitate the removal of thick pharyngeal secretions and other matter during oral pharyngeal suctioning and other medical procedures. Emergency room personnel and first responders and practitioners may be faced with having to clear the mouth or other natural or other cavities of blood, vomit, secretions and other bodily fluids. Therefore, there is a serious risk of infection to emergency room personnel and first responders from such diseases as HIV, H1N1 and Hepatitis B. Suctioning or irrigating of an oral or nasal cavity requires the responder to be in close contact with the patient and therefore there is at risk of being sprayed or splashed with contaminated fluids from an infected patient. Face shields and gloves provide limited protection to responders from such things as projectile vomiting. Therefore, there is an ongoing requirement to provide as much protection to the responder as possible when rendering assistance to patients with airway management needs and other procedures by shielding them from bodily fluids from being projected from oral and nasal cavities and other body systems during a suctioning procedure. To the best of our knowledge, prior art designs do not provide such shielding.